


Divine Water

by Moon_Pegasus, Yesh



Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Bathtub Sex, But not holy water, Dom!Eru, Drunken sex, F/M, Reward for Ice, Smut, Water, Wild sex?, Wine, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Pegasus/pseuds/Moon_Pegasus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: Wine is not Yerenica's best friend.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Divine Water

The palace’s grand ballroom was filled with the aristrocrates and other higher-ups of the Kingdom of Belgoat. They were celebrating the emperor, Euredian Lu Soledo Belgoth’s Birthday. Because the guests were nobles, the activities consist of politic talks and glasses oh high-quality wine.

Somewhere in the room, Yerenica was talking to Countess Iven, trying to pass through the night. She was already tired of all these standings and greetings. Everyone that presents here wanted to see the future Empress-to be. From afar, Euredian silently placed her gaze on this particular woman, never fully taken his peering eyes from her. Even though it seems like he was completely focused on his partner, his mind is utterly distracted.

His woman was wearing a tight-fit satin dress, the soft and shiny fabrics hugged her curves in the most right ways, adding more goddess effect to her whole figure. The dressed showed the way her hips move flawlessly like flowing water. The off-shoulder sweetheart neckline is adorned by diamonds that emphasized her voluptuous plump breasts as if they were about to jump out. Her hair was left loose to the side, resting on her exposed shoulder.

Euredian gulped at the alluring sight. He is never going to let the princess wear that type of dress in the future. Not with the number of stares, that he **_knew_** was fixed on her breasts, or hips.

Euredian swirled the glass of wine he was holding. A little bit tipsy from it.

_Mmm? So I need to discipline the princess…_

He was taken aback at his own daring and bold thought but only chuckled afterward. Not realizing that it was from the wine, he still sips his wine. He continued his talk about politics.

Yerenica, who tried her hardest to impress the emperor, sigh in disappointment. He was always with somebody else. Not wanting to be there anymore, yerenica decided to go straight to the emperor. Euredian smiled at the closing figure, greets her with a hug. While his hand still resting comfortably on her waist, he closed the distance to kiss his lover’s temple.

“Can I go back first?”

“Are you okay? Any discomfort?”

“No… really, I’m just tired….”

“… Okay, I’ll be back later. Go straight to our room.”

***

As Yerenica was preparing for her bath she asked the maids to add milk and rose petals then asked them to stay, her body is too tired so she will be needing their assistance. As she was comfortably enjoying the warm bath a commotion was heard outside of her room.

The door suddenly opened with a bang and they found the Emperor of Belgoth face flushed and swaying while he approached the room. Euredian waltz into the bathroom with a disheveled and sultry look, emitted from his entire body. His silver hair was messy and his shirt unbuttoned. 

Unprotected by anything, his sculpted upper body is on its full glory, displayed for everyone to see. The servants, who are still inside to assist the empress, almost shrieked when Euredian appeared. The man they called ‘emperor’ was giving off a lustful aura without a hint of shame.

Euredian sashayed into the bathtub while carelessly removing his clothes, not caring about the girls near the entrance. He glanced at the servants who didn't hide their fascination in his body.

“Out, now.” Only two words needed to make the young, embarrassed servants dashed out of the bathing room. They already knew what would happen when the emperor started to behave like that. All they could do was pray for the young princess.

He pushed his shoes away, flinging it to the nearby vase, breaking it. This garnered Yerenica’s attention. Yerenica was shocked, the man has shamelessly walked in when their servants was there.

Once it is just the two of them, the atmosphere turned into something more sensual, a lot heavier than before. Euredian gazed at her woman’s back view while looking at him, it was so sexy. Her hair looked soft like a fine silk tinted in rose pink. Her red lips were made for kissing all night. The way it opens, Damn! He just wants to fuck that tart mouth.

_Did he show his body to the servants? Euredian you idiot!_ Yerenica was jealous, it was supposed to be hers alone. He thoughtlessly exhibited the body that Raulus personally made without care? Now the palace will be filled with rumors about his bare body!

Unlike Yerenica, Euredian was completely enchanted by the image of her nakedness. Her lovely image triggered his shaft. It went rock-hard and can’t wait to get wrapped in her warm tightness. 

_‘Mine_ , _this beautiful little princess is all mine._ ’ 

His mind screams out continuously, wine affecting his sanity and he can’t help but lust over his wife beyond his rationality. The mist that was created by the steam only made his body more heated and aroused. How he wished she knows what he had planned to do to her, it drives him to insanity.

Euredian licked his lip, his hand went down to unzip his trousers, and open his fly. Precum could already be seen on the tip of his now red and very sensitive tip. His hand grabbed his already hard member, pumping it from the head to spread the sticky precum. While staring at the innocent woman with intoxicated eyes, he imagined it was her hands that were doing him. Anyone who can see that his scarlet eyes were burning with an intense desire to have a passionate night with her. 

_‘Fuck! She is mine alone. Mine!’_

Euredian wanted to pounce on her, pinned her down, made her a moaning mess but that is for later. For now, he wants to take his time, watching her beg, teasing her to cum like crazy like the good little princess she is.

Yerenica was left flabbergasted with his bold actions. She can see his firm muscles, the broad chest, his abs, the v-line, and his engorged member that is hard with his continuous stroking. She can’t help but bite her lips at the sight. She feels like running when his enormous cock was swaying in front of her.

“You like what you see Princess?” He even holds his dick and presses the tip in her mouth. Yerenica could smell his precum. It’s impossible not to, with what he was doing, playing his cock to spread the precum on his lip, she could even taste the liquid.

When she was about to tell him to stop he put his hard cock in her mouth.

“Heuk!”

“Suck it princess, be a good girl that I love.”

Yerenica, still confuse, didn’t complained. Living up the name of his favorite girl, Yerenica sucked hard on the head, her hands already busy with the two loaded testicles. Euredian moaned at the newly added stimulation. He could cum so fast because his tip was his most sensitive part. His head arched back, mouth opened gasping fo air. A sudden plan came to his mind, he thought that he was too rushed. This is not yet the time to release.

“That's it baby...say ah!...that’s it open wide and taste me... mmm…” Euredian pushed his manhood in Yerenica’s mouth down to her throat, gagging her, distracting her from the cock’s tip. He even holds her pink cotton candy hair so he can push himself deeper. Euredian could see waters started to form in her eyes, a sweet appetizing sight that he can’t wait to devour.

“Fuck! So good baby! Don’t use your teeth….good...now swirl your tongue...Yeah just like that...Fuck! You’re so good at this.” Euredian keeps on praising her to make her do more. When in reality, Euredian was the one who was moving his own hip, too lost in the pleasure..

Raspy baritone groans and moans echoing in the spacious bathing room that was filled with the strong smell of sex. His Yerenica was an expert, he could go on a full day just to have his dick deep inside her mouth. A sudden thought of jealousy gets the better of him. He stops pumping himself in her mouth when he removes it with a pop. He tugged her disheveled hair down and looked at her face.

“Did you do this with other guys?”

“Wh-what...of course not!”

“Good answer!... Cause you better not...All of you are mine from the top of your head to the tip of your fingers.” He then proceeds to thrust his hips toward her mouth, groaning when her teeth touched the sensitive tip. The feeling of coming in her mouth was so exquisite that he empties his first-round inside her throat.

Yerenica has no choice but to swallow all or else she’ll be choked to death. He hasn’t removed his cock and the spunk he releases was too much for her. That’s why when he removed it, some were dripping at the side of her mouth. He even has the guts to wipe it back to her mouth, asking her to open it again and used his dick as a plug to prevent the liquids from her mouth. In the process, splurting some of his sperms that were still left inside. This was too much.

“Swallow baby...you need vitamins.” He smirked.

Euredian then moved behind her, he kneeled and leaned down into Yerenica’s right ear. In a deep husky voice, he whispered, ”Are you enjoying yourself my Yenni?”

Yerenica looked at him wide-eyed, still stunned about the whole situation. She can still taste him inside her mouth. The bathtub is quite deep adding the flower petals, Euredian can hide his still growing erection. The exitment has not been able to clam his member down.

“Eru? W-what are you doing? And why is your face all red?” Yerenica stuttered when she smelled Euredian’s intoxicated breath. He was reeking of alcohol, he kept on sniffing Yerenica’s neck placing lazy kisses in her nape. He continuously licking her nape and biting her ear. His one hand bounced the jiggly breast making the water splash. His other hand slid down to her core.

“Me? I’m here to take a bath with you.” 

Euredian’s left hand roamed around dangerously in her chest area. Yerenica could feel warm lips pressed against her neck, slowly sucking and licking all over the place, gradually leaving his marks. He sucked the spot behind her ear which he knew was her weakness.

“Eru…” Euredian slightly tilted his head. He took a bite on the princess’s ear and lazily licked her earlobe. 

“What is it, princess?... Hmmm… you smell divine.” Euredian let out his deep voice right beside her ear, smirking when he heard a gasp. He felt her precious body shudders at his voice. 

“Weren’t you going to take a bath? Then you should wait until I’m done…” 

The princess nervously closed her eyes from the pleasure. This is not good, Euredian was drunk from drinking too much wine from the celebration. She can tell from how he was so bold and blunt with his words and demanding acts. 

Yerenica could never keep up with a drunk Euredian in need. Their sex will always end up with her passing out, overly exhausted after Euredian made her cum until she can’t count. She remembered the time she couldn’t even walk for days.

Euredian hummed before answering, “Yes princess. I’ll do it with you.” As he kept on touching her. Euredian keeps on stimulating Yerenica. “We’re going to have a nice, pleasurable long bath.” She tried to push his hands away but was only answered with a dangerous growl from him. His hand gripped hard on her breast, fingers clampsed the nipple in between.

“No!” Yerenica panicked, quickly looking back to the man. “Y-you have to wait! Or I won’t sleep with you tonight.”

Erudian chuckled at the sight of his cute princess, “Why so? I’m doing this to conserve water. I’m not scared of your threats, you can’t even stay a night without me.”

"Erudian stop! Do you want me to get mad at you?! you’re the richest man in Belgoat, why would you— "

"Do you know you are fucking hot when you are mad, it turns me on more."

With a deep demanding voice, Euredian commands her, “Move.” 

Yerenica, scared to anger the emperor, immediately stands on both feet, almost slipping because of the slippery surface of the bathtub. Euredian smirked proudly at her obedience, taking his time to stare at the ripe beauty. He watched as her frail body shivered slightly from the abrupt loss of the warmth of the water. The suffering won’t be long, because Euredian will be giving her warmth the whole night.

Euredian takes off his unzipped trousers aggressively, then stepped into the warm water, right behind her. Yerenica could feel his hard cock and muscular abs pressed onto her back, rubbing and grinding slowly. With a liquid soap already pumped to both of his hands, Euredian starts to spread it all over her body.

“I’ll wash with you, and that is final.” His hands roamed around her body, staying longer than he intended on her beautiful ripe breasts. He pinched her nipple to erection, while he kept on running his nose along her neck. The soft feeling is addictive in his coarse hands, with the strong scent of rose. The way her soft breast fit perfectly in his hand, he bounced the breast sliding his hands along the soft curves. 

He pulled the nipples harder than he intended. He pushed the breast together letting the nipples touch. Euredian pushed her right breast to her mouth, while he keep on flicking of the other one.

Yerenica was trying so hard not to let out a moan, not wanting to give him ideas that she wanted to be fuck by this drunkard. “Y-yes… understand, sir.” She weakly answered him. 

Unbeknownst to her, this answer only fuelled his dominant side that he is trying to repress. The sight of his beautiful Yenni always makes him hard, he wanted to dominate all of her, making her his, seeing her beg and asking him to cum hard. 

“Now be a good girl, and moan louder for me. If the girls are still outside, make sure I could hear the whole palace talking about who you belonged to.” Euredian slipped his dick between Yerenica’s legs. Surprised by this, Yerenica instantly closed her legs, resulting in a deep growl from Euredian. Wrong move.

The tightness of slipping his dick in her closed legs hits Yerenica's clit the hardest. She can feel that the knob of his tip was hitting it continuously. The shaft was lubricated with her wetness. Her lewdly moan aggravates Euredian to thrust forcefully. He was in great luck, because of the soap, he could move very easily inbetween her.

“N-no, please… Don’t! Stop! *gasp* Y-your Majesty! Ahn~”

“Don’t stop you say? Well, lucky for you, princess. I’m not planning to stop any time soon.”

Euredian keeps on thrusting his dick, his head lazily leaning on her right side, panting heavily beside Yerenica’s ear. He whispered sweet nothings and promises he tends to fulfill.

His left hands still actively groping her boobs, giving the twins the same treatment. His other hand went down to her core, swearing when he felt her warm liquid dripping his cock and her inner thighs.

“Mmm~ I see you are already wet. This not from the water right? You can’t lie, princess.”

“A-ah! Ah! Y-you’re w-wrong Your Majesty!” Yerenica frustratedly cried out. She breaks free from the man and faced him. Euredian hungrily stares at her front view, licking his lips.

Euredian cupped her face, lips almost touching, a little more and they would be kissing. 

“Why? Don’t you love it when I plunge deep inside your hungry hole? Ravishing your cunt. Implanting my divine seeds deep in your womb” 

Yerenica could only look away from him. She can’t deny the fact that it came out from his mouth.

“Not denying it princess?”

“I-I’m too tired and sensitive right now… It was a long day… Please…”

“Then, let’s do it this way princess. Let's play a game.” At this, Yerenica decided to look back to the face of the man that was filled with lust.

“A deal that I won’t fuck you _hard_ , but only if you can stay silent while I wash your body with my dick nestling inside your sweet hungry hole.”

“…But you definitely can’t move your hip.” As soon as she heard this, he immediately turned her and slammed his cock inside her, drilling her deeper. Yerenica moaned loudly with this sudden feeling of fullness, her hands on the wall, supporting her failing body. The man behind her sneered at the sound, his dick twitched in excitement.

“Strike one. Already violating the rules hmm? Do you want me to fuck you that bad?”

“You didn’t give me a warning That was not valid!”

“So, we’re not playing yet? Then I can do this right?” Eru slowly thrust in and out, testing her reaction.

_‘Damn, this cheeky man!’_

Yerenica leaned her forehead to the wall, “Stop… O-okay, okay… We’ll start now. Ahn! Your majesty, stop already…” 

"Strike two and three. Hang on tight baby you're in for the ride of your lifetime."

Erudian braced himself and pulled out of her, his tip looming in her entrance and without any warning. He slammed hard against her hitting her womb. Her insides clenched him so hard that it hurts.

"This is homerun baby"

"Ah!"

Yerenica eyes shut, the abruptness of his attack rendered her immobile. She wants to feel Euredian’s ravishing her thoroughly, but not when he is like this. He can barely recognize himself. She is contradicting her desires and her mind. She chose to refuse his dick to make him calm down, but all she got was his threat and rough manhandling.

_She likes it_. His dirty talks turn her on. The way he abandons reason just to fulfill his needs. It's savagely raw and purely instinctual. She didn't know he was this obsessed with her. She can only take a glimpse of his possessiveness but when it shows, it drowns her to his desire.

"M-more...E-ru...more…"

Euredian leaned to her back with a grunt. “As you wish, sweet darling.” That’s alright, he got the whole night to tease her, to make her submit her body, begging for his cock, driving her insane. The way she did to him the moment he laid his eyes on her.

They moved inside the tub and Euredian positioned his body to sit inside the still-warm water with Yerenica on his lap, grinding. He started to wash her body. The soap in his hands started to rub in her delicate neck, gliding from her shoulder to her breast. He played with her breast, the soap making it slippery.

"Oops...the deal was not to thrust my hip"

"Ah!"

He smirked to himself while holding her boobs he twirls his fingers around the nipple. He keeps them hard and aching for his touch. He can see Yerenica trying not to moan. She is biting her lips hard, but what she didn't know was the way she gyrated her hips in his hard meat stick. 

Euredian rinsed it and captured the breast and pointed the nipple to Yerenica’s mouth the other on his. They looked at each other and sucked hard. Yerenica was so aroused that she didn't notice her hand was the one holding her breast. She was offering her bosom to Eru to milk her. With Euredian’s hand free he locked her movement.

Yerenica did contained her moans inside for a long time now. They stayed for a long time, with Euredian failed attempts to make her moan. It irked him, the fact that she can’t fuck her again. All of her body parts were already cleaned.

A sudden idea appeared on his dirty mind. The place that he hand not yet cleanse.

“Princess… We forgot a place. Down here.” He slightly moves his hip, indicating that he is still inside, ready to “cleanse” her. Yerenica’s eyes widened at his words.

“T-then… You have to let go of me first…”

“The deal was to stay rooted inside you. So why don’t we just… move _your_ hips?”

“It's okay not to thrust but I can still drill my hard cock inside you.” As he is saying this, Euredian keeps on guiding Yerenica’s hips in a circular fashion, reminded himself not to move. He spread her legs apart and played with her clit while he sucked on her nipples, he nibbled and chewed the hard bud. 

Yerenica was in the state of euphoria, she could sense it. She was almost there. Yerenica could feel his dick twitching inside adding to the stimulation. His hands that was moving her hips became clumsy and desperate. He was nearing his orgasm. Eru groaned loud and clear at the building pleasure. 

He could feel the pent-up loads waiting to be released. Euredian grabbed her head and kissed her deeply before leaning to her shoulders and biting her neck. He locked her in a tight hug. His other hand went to her waist, pressing her completely to him, their bodies pressed so close into each other that not even the wind could pass between them.

The moment she was pressed into his body, Yerenica could feel a gush of hot fluid wetting her walls. Euredian stilled, feeling the gratification from his release. She moaned loudly at the big glob of spunks that came out of her, wanting to move her hip, for the release she’s been waiting for, but her body couldn’t even move an inch with him hugging her tight. 

She waited for Euredian to move again, but no. His body became heavy in her back. His member went limp right after he stopped spurting his hot semen. She looked at the man who had leaned his head to her shoulder when he was having the time of his life. Euredian fell asleep, his face wearing an innocent facade and serenity. 

“Y-your majesty? Please wake up…”

Yerenica tried different kinds of things to wake him, to coax him to move. There was no hint of reaction. She needed her own release as well. Yet, she can’t even move her hip, only silence fills the dead of the night. She was locked in his embrace. Unable to free herself Yerenica tried to think of ways to escape but first she need to release this pent-up frustration. She was starting to get mad at Euredian for leaving her hanging.

_The nerve!_ For him to leave her hanging. He will see what the Princess of Lebovny can do. She tried to free herself and succeeded. She stood up and got the towel but when she did the Emperor leaning on her fall to the water face down.

“Oh my God! Eru!”

Even though she is madly in love with this Emperor and currently annoyed with his actions, she didn't want him to die this shameful death of drowning in the bathtub. She tried to sit him up but he was so damn heavy.

“Eru wake up! Euredian! Wake up! For goodness sake wake up!”

Yerenica keeps on shaking him to wake up. He didn’t even move an inch. She wants to lash out to him from all the exasperation she was feeling. Lacking the physical strength to move Euredian, she sighed another frustrated breath and used the divinity freely flowing in her body and lifted his body from the tub to bed.

She puts her hands on her waist and looks disheartenedly at the annoying Emperor. She knows well that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep if she can't release her frustrations from being left hanging after all those stimulations. So she decided to use him, fair enough after all she was subjugated too.

Yerenica then climbed Euredian’s body sitting in his abdomen where his limp member were lying. She doesn't bother drying him; it's one of his punishments. _Who cares if he gets sick?_ She tried to stimulate him by kissing and licking his sharp jaw trailing down along his neck towards his nipple. Yerenica does what he always did to her. She sucks his nipple hard earning a groan from the sleeping Euredian.

So this is the reason why he repeatedly does this. His nipples are getting erect from her continuous sucking. She continued her assault and captured the limping penis but to no avail the wasted meat stick can’t even come to harden. This fuel Yerenica’s grudge to Euredian. She even tried to service him in her excuse to clean him up, but just _why?_

While she was twirling her tongue around the tip of the mushroom head, she was pumping his cock with her hand. She can say that he was blessed, even though he wasn’t erect he still has an enormous size that makes it hard for her to fully swallow. How much more if he was rigidly upright? Just imagining it made her wet.

She moved her other hand to her clit and played with herself. She uses the slick fluid coming out of her to arouse that ball of nerves. Flicking. Pinching. Pulling. Circling her fingers in the sensitive nub she then slid her slender fingers inside.

“Ah!...Ahn!...Aaah!”

She was still pumping him and her hot breath was stimulating his member but it was still limp and useless at the moment. Frustratingly, she kneeled and removed her hands from his cock and moved it to play with her breast.

She holds her breast and stimulates her nipple to harden while she keeps on thrusting her fingers in and out of her vagina. The sight of her moaning and pleasuring herself was so erotic and dirty. Her eyes were closed shut and her hands were busy exciting her nerves to climax. If only Euredian can see this erotic sight of her she’ll be crippled for days.

Yerenica feels so exhausted from the aftermath of orgasm. The thick viscous fluid was drenching her inner thigh, wetting their bed and Euredian’s knees. She was so tired. She then grabs the blanket and covers her and Euredian body without bothering to dry them properly. 

Tomorrow she’ll punish him. She’ll make sure he will understand what it feels like to be left hanging. She will teach him a lesson not to anger her. With this in mind she fell asleep hugging Euredian and fell deep to oblivion.

_Tomorrow._

****

_The kiss deepened and with each second that passed, I felt like I was drowning like I never have before--washed over by wave after wave of emotions, spinning my heart out of control I thought it would burst out of me._

_The revelation was startling--I never realized how much I held back until this flood of emotions broke through the barriers I surrounded myself all these years so I could easily live in oblivion about how I felt._

_The last two years away from him were torture, but the moment I look into his handsome face the doubt and worries I feel all faded away. Just one more look, one more touch and I am still madly in love with him._

_The way his face descended towards mine as he gave a thorough kiss on the lips, which I welcomed...and enjoyed. Our first night was so magical that I forgot the pain. He was so gentle the way he took care of me. How on our first night he assured me of his love, pledging his soul, giving his all. It was everything I could ever dream of._

_It was the moment where I felt why I am in this world. Why I have to save him one more time. Why do I have to go to the moon and back to his loving arms. I knew I would love him and not even death can ever take him away from me. I will live every lifetime finding him, loving him. He was the home I will always come back to. My Euredian. My home. My love._

Yerenica’s dream was so vivid it almost felt real, but right now she feels like there is something wrong. She was in a limbo between waking up and falling asleep. There is this distinct sound of slurping that she is familiar with, but she doesn’t know where it's coming. She can feel her nipple tingles from being sucked and pulled.

The way the wet mouth trailing in her abdomen to her core was how Erudian traced his kisses just before eating her. The cold blow of breath followed by licking his clit with so much enthusiasm and the way he will suck her dry as if he found the oasis in the middle of the desert.

_Wait, what sucking?_ Am I that frustrated last night that I’ve been dreaming of being eaten by Euredian? But it feels so real, the sounds are getting louder and I can feel that I’m drenched wet. _AH!_ The hard tip rubbing her clits was surreal and suddenly-

Yerenica opened her eyes only to found Euredian deeply embedded inside her. Hence, the tight fullness that haunts her dream.

“Good morning baby...took you long enough to wake up”

He is so handsome in the morning. His hair dishevelled, the intense purplish red eyes, the sharp jaw, his tone chest and muscular arms were all in full display in front of her. She now knows the dream she was experiencing was real. 

It took her a moment to adjust to his ginormous size. Euredian lies back in bed with his front on her back, cuddling her. He reached for her breast while lifting her legs so he could fully access her.

“AHn!”

She could feel how cold his body was, the aftermath of not drying his body. She was guilty, but looking at the emperor, she is now sure that this man is not anywhere near sick. On the contrary, his member is full of vigor, a healthy hard one that already stuck inside her still-wet hole.

“After that night, You still have the audicy to enter me without asking me? Hmmph!”

Euredian, desperate to get his lover to look at him, moves his hip slightly to get her attention.

_Gasp!_ Yerenica couldn’t believe this. She just realized how hard Euredian was inside her core. _How long has he been playing with me while I’m asleep?_

“Ugh!...sorry my love”

He moves slow, thrusting inside and out, feeling her. He just wants to make love to her slowly. His way of apologizing from his rude behavior last night. He wants her to forget how he has been an asshole and for her to feel loved. How he is madly, deeply in love with her. That he can’t live without her.

He makes sure to satisfy her. To let her know that it's not lust but love. It's not sex but their lovemaking. He hit depths that he knew she liked. Her eyes were drunk with passion. I kissed her fiercely and more passionately. 

“Ah-Ah~ Y-you were… were mean to me last night…”

Yerenica purposely clenched her walls, so that Euredian could feel her desperation from last night. Euredian could only bite his lips, trying to keep his slow pace, wanting his yenni to enjoy this. After all, he left her hanging last night.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, hmm?”

Yerenica could feel his hand softly kneading her breast, a lot more gentle from the memories of last night. This man had come back to his senses, the gentle and loving Euredian. She could feel the carefulness of his actions, only wanting to give pleasure for her.

This lovemaking... felt just as passionate but without the intoxication and roughness. This felt right...like every step they took in their entire lives has led to this...has led back to each other like their first night.

Yerenica screamed his name when she reached her peak and at the same time felt his body rock. Her eyes were wet with tears, as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. When she looked at Euredian, she saw his eyes were glassy too. He leaned forward and kissed her.

“I love you, Yerenica.” he said solemnly. “And I am never gonna do it again.”

Her heart swelled with his words. Yerenica could feel the sincerity coming from him. How much he loves me. Fo now, she decided to forget the fact that she was mad at him. The plans for revenge can wait or she'll just completely forgive him. They lay in bed for a while, locked in each other’s warmth, savoring the feeling of being together. 


End file.
